


angels & demons

by shrimpy_hina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Child Abuse, Depression, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, clingy oikawa, haikyuu but instead of volleyball they're in bands, idk it all depends if my metal state takes a vacation again, this might have a sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_hina/pseuds/shrimpy_hina
Summary: an overused trope with a twistHinata's mom and little sister are always away, his mom taking his sister along on her business trip. Hinata's left with his father, who's extremely two-faced. He's always kind and caring when his wife and daughter are home, but when he's left home with his only son, he's a drunken monster.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	angels & demons

Hinata's parents drove them to their new house. His mom got a raise, so they were moving, so she was closer to her new work building. The bike ride to Karasuno was going to be too long now, so Hinata got transferred to Aoba Johsai. The two schools are rivals, not as bad as Nekoma, but still it's there. 

Tooru Oikawa goes to Aoba Johsai, he's a third-year. Hinata, a first-year, both looked up to the older and resented him at the same time. Both because Oikawa could sing better than him and the older was so so handsome. 

Hinata was just bruises and pale skin with obnoxious orange hair. He had cuts all over his body and almost always has a scrape or two on his face. 

His sister sat next to him in her car seat excited about the new, bigger house. They pulled into the driveway, the moving truck had beat them to the house. They all carried boxes into the house, Hinata taking all of his boxes, straight to the room that would be his. 

He unpacked all of his things, hanging his clothes and folding the rest putting them in his drawers. He made his bed and everything before sitting down, he was light-headed, but that's normal. He drank from his water bottle, the sun outside his window falling as the moon crept up. 

He laid back on his bed, headphones in as he listened to music. His mom was leaving at the end of the week, he started at Aoba Johsai in a day, and he was going to see Tooru Oikawa's beautiful face every day.

He sighed as his eyes closed, he fell asleep listening to music, not bothering with the rest of the world.


End file.
